Royally Loved Up
by Livelaughlovelk
Summary: Prince Edward and his true love, Isabella Swan are having a baby, the third in line to the throne. And this is their story, From the first time they met, to their Engagement, Wedding and now a baby. Based on true life Love story of Prince William and Kate Middleton. All Human. One shot.


**In honour of Prince George just turning 1 year old last week. I created a story based on the love story of Prince William and Kate Middleton, using my favourite Twilight couple, Edward and Bella. I hope you like it. **

**A link to Outfits for this story can be found on my Profile. **

**I love reviews, so if you feel like it, please do! **

**If you follow any of my other stories I am planning to update soon as I haven't in months! Sorry!**

**That's all really. Hope you like my story and, Enjoy... :) xoxo**

* * *

**Royally Loved up**

**EPOV**

The time has finally arrived.

It started early this morning while we were asleep at _home_, or as most people call it Kensington Palace, causing Bella to wake me up.

"_Edward, Edward! Wake up Honey" Bella whispered, rousing me for my sleep. _

"_What is it sweetheart?" I said, gruffly._

"_It's time."_

"_It's time?" I replied franticly, definitely awake now as I jump up from the bed._

_She smiled up at me softly, looking a vision of calm and beauty as she sat up in her pyjamas. _

"_Yes. I've had a few contractions now, but I wanted to make sure it was actually time before I said anything," she told me._

"_Alright then, let's get dressed, I'll send for the car and then I'll have to call everyone… " I rattled off as I started looking for clothes to put on._

"_Edward! Calm down, we can do this." Bella said as she approached me, before gripping my face gently between her hands, "We can do this, it's just me and you, don't worry about everything else." _

"_Okay"_

"_Okay… and Edward, I love you." She whispered, leaning up to peck me on the lips._

"_I love you too."_

"_Good, now get me the car!" she breathed, holding her child swollen stomach._

That was at five o'clock this morning.

It's now six thirty and I'm currently pacing up and down the corridor outside of my wife's delivery room, as the doctor checks that her and the baby are doing okay so far. I needed a minute to myself, to let myself think, before everything starts happening.

After all, the whole worlds press are just a few short metres outside, waiting for the news, the news that the third in line to the throne, has been born.

That's right, My son or daughter will be third in line to the throne, after me, Edward, Duke of Cambridge, and my father, Carlisle, Prince of Wales, who would be King after my Grandmother, Queen Elizabeth II.

We don't know if we are having a boy or a girl, as we decided it was for the best because if we didn't know, then there was no way for the press to find out. Plus, Bella wanted it to be a surprise. I, honestly, didn't mind, just as long as the baby and Bella are both healthy then I'm happy.

Bella is my rock, my best friend and my true love, all in one beautiful package and she has helped me, like I have her, through these last few years, making us as strong as ever. We met at St Andrews University in Scotland and I can remember the day like it was yesterday.

_I could feel everyone's eyes on me, as I walk to my first Art History lecture. I'm used to people looking at me, after all I am Prince Edward, but I just hope the fascination about the fact that a Prince is going to the same university as them would die down soon enough._

_I keep my head down as I walked across the grounds hoping to blend in, but knowing I wouldn't with my two guards following close behind me. I wasn't paying too much attention to where I was going as I walked and I soon bumped into someone hard, as I strode through campus quickly. I turned back to apologise and that's when I saw her, sprawled on the floor with books surrounding her. My heart started to pound against my chest loudly, as soon as my eyes landing on her. She was gorgeous._

_She was shorter than me at about 5"4, compared to my 6"2, but slim with curves in all the right places. Her black jeans clung to her shapely legs and her pale ivory skin looked delicate like tissue paper against her blue shirt and thick cream jumper. She had curly dark brown hair pulled to one side and tied with a ribbon, as wisps of hair framing her heart shaped face. _

"_Oh my goodness, I'm so sorry." The beautiful girl spoke softly, "I swear, I should come with a warning! I'm always falling over my own feet and walking into people. You'd think I'd be better after all these years, but no, still a walking disaster," she rambled, lifting her head so I could see her face for the first time and taking my breath away. _

_Her pink lips looked soft and had a slight pout to them that made you just want to reach out and kiss her. And her cheeks were covered with a light blush, which I just wanted to trace with my fingertips. But it was her eyes which really got my attention; they were big, bright, doe brown eyes that sparkled in the sun and showed so much emotion that I could tell at that moment she was embarrassed and shocked. She stared at me for a few seconds, with her mouth slightly ajar as she realised just who she had bumped into._

"_Oh gosh! I'm Sorry…"_

"_No, No, not at all, it's fine. If anything, it's my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going" I say, bending down to pick up her books before offering her a hand to help her up._

_She glances warily at my offered hand, not sure of what to do, as her eyes flicker to meet mine and then back to my hand. When she finally takes it, and her skins touches mine, a warm feeling spreads up my arm and through my entire body making me smile widely at her. It's as if it belonged there… forever. _

"_I'm Edward by the way…"_

"_I… I know," she said, ducking her head as a blush covers her cheeks once again, "I'm Bella." _

"_Ah… a Beautiful name, for a beautiful girl." I replied, earning another blush. _

"_Thank you…" she whispered, glancing around, "You do realise we have an audience," she finished, looking down at the ground. _

_It was only then that I realised that we were being watched by a small crowd of people who had just stopped to get a good stare at the Prince at university. _

"_Yeah, that sort of comes with the job… and the name" I joke, giving her a slight smirk._

"_That's got to be hard," Bella answered softly, giving me a small smile. _

"_It can be," I tell her honestly, feeling completely at ease telling her anything. I look at my watch, realising I would be late if I kept talking to Bella, but I didn't want to stop and walk away from her._

"_I… actually have to go…" I start softly, resenting the words as soon as they left my mouth. _

"_Oh, right… me too, I have to get to my lecture." She responded. _

"_Which way are you walking?" I ask, hoping it's the same way I have to go, so we don't have to part just yet._

"_That way," she pointed towards the building I was heading to._

"_Me too," I say smiling widely, as we start to walk._

"_What subject are you studying?" _

"_Art History"_

"_Me too…" she replied, giving me a beautiful smile, which I knew I wanted to see more often._

And ever since then it has been me and Bella, in love since we ran into each other that cold September day and always together.

Without Bella I would be where I was today.

Being a part of the royal family was hard on me when I was a child. The press always wanting to know what we were doing and being picked on through all my school years made me almost resent being the second in line to the throne.

I was the first child of my parent, Princess Esme and Prince Carlisle of Wales, so from the moment I was born I was a future King, much like my child will be. I was loved and cherished when I was little along with my younger brother, Emmett, or as he calls himself, _'the spare heir.' _We both went to the best schools in England and were taught by our parents how fortunate we were, always making us get involved and show our support for charities and foundations around the world.

When Emmett was old enough, he chose to serve our country, in a very different way to how I will be, and joined the army. I was very proud when he made the decision but I couldn't help but be a bit jealous. While he gets to fight for our country in Afghanistan, I will have to attend events and start taking on more royal duties while attending university, as a war zone is not the place for a future King. Not my first choice, of course, but I knew it was my duty.

I had chosen to go to St Andrews university to study Art History and my grandmother, Queen Elizabeth, had managed to issue a mutual agreement with the media, that meant I was to be left alone while at university, so I could have a normal experience while there. And as much as my first year of uni was normal, it wasn't what I expected, and by the end of the year was seriously considering leaving.

That's where Bella came in.

She was the one, who convinced me not to leave university. She was the one, who told me to think about what I've always wanted to do, and find a way to make it happen.

That's when I first told her about my dream to fly.

And she's the reason I made it happen. So after telling my family about what I wanted to do, I changed my degree subject to Geography, as I have always loved traveling and the cultures of other countries, and after earning my degree, I joined the British Military. I completed my training as an officer and was soon commissioned as a Lieutenant in the Blues and Royals, before training to be a pilot and earning my wings at the Royal Air Force College Cranwell.

With Bella by my side, I decided to train in helicopter flying in order to become a full-time pilot with the Search and Rescue Force, where I got to work for the military and help people, without the heir to the throne being in too much danger.

With my RAF training I took a job in Anglesey, to work with the No. 22 squadron at RAF Valley as the pilot of a Sea King. Bella and I lived together in Wales happily, and enjoying our marriage without the media following our every move, up until recently, when we moved back to London to live in Kensington Palace before the baby arrived.

Somebody clears their throat near me, helping to bring me back to the reality that I was waiting for our baby to arrive now, here in St Mary's hospital in London.

"Your Royal Highness?" A voice says from behind me, making me whirl round face a nurse.

"Yes"

"You can come in now and join your wife."

"Thank you," I reply, following her into the room so I can see Bella.

**BPOV**

Edward closely followed the nurse back into the delivery room, his eyes meeting mine immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked, making his way to my side and stroking my hair.

"I'm fine Edward, calm down" I giggle at my husband's anxiousness.

"Your Royal Highness, I can assure you the Duchess and the baby are both perfectly healthy. But you do have some time to wait, as the contractions have only just started," My doctor, Marcus Setchell, explains to Edward, who takes a seat by my side, keeping hold of my hand.

"Thank you, doctor," I say, before he swiftly exits, leaving Edward and I alone.

Edward's hands soon find my swollen belly, the baby kicking back immediately, the same way it has for the last couple of months.

"There's my little football player. He could be the next David Beckham you know."

"He?" I question, raising an eyebrow at my husband, "You know it could be a girl."

"Yes, I know, and I don't care what we have as long as he _or_ she is healthy, that's all that matters."

"I wouldn't mind a boy…" I admit, before continuing, "as long as he is just like his father." I finish with a wide smile.

"Well, a little girl as beautiful and smart as her mother would make a great Queen one day." He retorts with a chuckle, as my mind goes into overload worrying about the baby.

"Are you sure you are okay?" he asks, lifting my hand to his lips, kissing the back of it lightly.

"I think so; the contractions aren't that bad yet, but…."

"What? What is it?"

"I'm a little scared." I admit quietly.

"Of what? Giving birth? You know if I could, I would…" Edward chuckled, making me smile appear on my face instantly.

"No, it's not that. I'm scared about our son or daughter being born and the press never leaving us and the baby alone. I just feel bad that they will be born into all this… madness."

"Oh, sweetheart, I understand, but if our baby is anything like you, then we don't have to worry. You have been through all this madness and you handled it beautifully. Besides, we will be there to protect the little one and I know we won't let anything happen to him _or _her." He promises, as his eyes staring into mine showing all his emotions.

"I love you" I reply, leaning up to place a soft kiss on his lips, which he responds to by deepening the kiss.

"I love you both." He whispers against my lips, his hand finding my stomach making the baby kick again, "Do you remember our first official date after we finished university, when the media finally found out about us? And how strong you were… "

"Yeah, I remember…" I whisper, as a wave of exhaustion runs through my body.

"_You nearly ready sweetheart?" Edward calls through the bathroom door._

"_Yes, one second," I shout back, looking myself over one last time before we leave._

_I was wearing a beautiful dark red lace dress that fell just above the knee with black wedges. My long brown hair was down in big curls that fell delicately around my face, which was covered with minimal make-up. _

_Tonight was going to be our last night in Fife before we head to London, where we will be living together while Edward trains with the military. I sort of have mixed emotions about the situation. On the one hand, it's sad to think we will be leaving St Andrews, as it has been our own private little sanctuary, where we got to date without being bothered by the press, and now that we are leaving we won't have the same privacy that we've had here, and I'm worried I won't be able to handle it. On the other hand, I'm excited about the next chapter of our lives starting, as we move in together and I start work in London, while Edward starts his military training._

"_Bella?" Edward calls through the door again._

"_Sorry, I'm ready…" I say, as I whip the door open to come face to face with my handsome boyfriend. _

"_Wow…" _

"_A good wow or a bad wow?" I ask, looking down shyly._

"_A good wow, definitely, a good wow. You look gorgeous" he replies, lifting my chin up with his finger so my eyes met his and leaning down to kiss me lightly._

"_Well you look very handsome, as usual," I whisper against his lips._

"_Umm… we have to go before I change my mind and take you to the bedroom right now." Edward says gruffly, pulling me towards the door. _

_We are soon sitting closely in the back of a blacked out SUV, on our way to a quaint little restaurant in Fife that had become a favourite of ours over the past three years. _

"_Sweetheart, you know that now that uni is over, the agreement my grandmother had set up for me about no press is over, right?" Edward asks, pulling me closer into his side._

"_Yes, I know and I have to admit, I'm scared." _

"_Oh Bella, you don't have to be scared. I'm here with you, you'll be fine."_

"_I know it's just going to be a lot to take in. I've never dealt with anything like this before Edward. I haven't had the press taking my pictures, or asking me questions. What about if I do something wrong? And I make a fool of myself. It would be everywhere, for the whole world to see. The first time we step out as an official couple and I could ruin it." I ramble, as Edward stares at me with a bewildered look on his face._

"_I promise you, I will never let anything happen to you. You will not make a fool of yourself, I just know you won't. You are a beautiful, smart, poised woman and you will be fine." Edward promises to me, taking my face gently in his hands and pulling my lips to his._

"_But this is it, the first time they will know that ordinary me is dating you, the future king of England." I whisper worriedly._

"_No, they will be thinking how lucky I am to have you, at my side." He reassured me, pecking my lips again. _

_I lift my eyes to meet his and suddenly all my worries melt away, when I see the love in his emerald green eyes._

"_Okay…" I breathe, pressing my forehead to his, "Just… don't let go of me."_

"_Never" he vows, as we pull up to the restaurant. "Well it looks like they know where we are." He states, as the bright lights of the media cameras start to flash through the windows. _

"_You ready?" he asks, grabbing my hand. _

"_I think so." _

"_Okay then… let's get this over with," he smiles reassuringly before pulling the handle of the door and flinging it open. _

_The flashes blind me instantly._

_As hundreds of cameras start taking picture after picture, as Edward opens the door and gets out of the car, with me following closely behind. _

_The noise is the next thing to overwhelm me._

_As the all the press start shouting at us, asking question after question, all of them yelling at once trying to get there question answered. _

_How long have you two been dating? What's it like to date Prince Edward? How does it feel to be a really life Cinderella? When will you two be getting married? Does the Queen approve of this relationship? _

_I was dazed for a second, taken back by all the commotion and pausing slightly before getting out of the car, but when Edward squeezed my hand supportively I knew I could handle it, just as long as I have him by my side._

_So I gathered all my courage, held my head up high and gracefully got out of the car, ready to start my royal life with Edward._

**EPOV**

I've been sitting by Bella bedside now for a few hours now, watching her sleep, as her labour slowly takes its course. Her contractions have gradually been getting worse throughout the morning and the doctor said that everything was progressing well for both Bella and the baby.

I'm just glad Bella is finally getting some sleep, before the baby finally arrives and our focus is fully on taking care of him or her. Also she hasn't been getting that much sleep lately with worrying about the baby and the press. So I can somewhat relax seeing her sleep peacefully, even if it was only for a short time.

A soft groan makes me snap my eyes back to Bella, who is stirring from her sleep, her eyes fluttering open but a frown soon forming on her face.

"How are you feeling?" I ask, grabbing her hand and stroking the back of it with my thumb

"Not so good at the moment... I think I'm having a contraction…"

"Alright, just breathe… okay…"

Bella takes a few deep breaths, in and out, her hand clamping onto mine as the pain intensifies.

"Aggh… you… need to… distract me..." Bella says, between breaths, "Take my mind off of the pain..."

"Okay, how? How do you want me to distract you?" I ask, stroking her hair.

"Tell me something… Aggh… anything…"

"Okay, do you remember when we announced our engagement?" I ask, as Bella nods in return, a smile gracing her face for a short time.

"_Are you ready?" I ask, to my gorgeous fiancée._

"_Yes," Bella replies, with a wide smile, "How do I look?" _

"_You look beautiful…" I say, gazing at Bella, all poised in a navy blue dress that hugs her figure perfectly, as well as matching her sapphire engagement ring. "And the only thing that will compete with you now, is when I see you walking towards me in a wedding dress." I whisper, kissing her sweetly on the cheek. _

"_Thank you, you look very handsome." She replies, kissing me swiftly. _

"_Ah-hum, Your Royal Highness, Catherine, if you are ready, the press is waiting," a personal butler of my Grandmother announces._

"_Thank you," I reply, taking Bella's hand in mine, as we make our way to the photo-call following the official announcement of our engagement this morning by Clarence House on behalf of my parents. _

"_Here we go…" I murmur to Bella, as we enter the room full of press._

_I smile a genuine smile as cameras flash madly all over the place, making spots appear in front of my eyes. I give Bella's hand a comforting squeeze, which she quickly responds to with a squeeze of her own, as we face this madness together._

_We stop in the middle of the room, standing side by side with Bella's left hand looped through my arm showing her engagement ring perfectly enabling everybody to get their official photo._

_After a few minutes of us standing and posing we head into another room for our first, and only, interview for our engagement. I know Bella is slightly nervous about this part as it would be her first official royal interview and she didn't want to mess it up. I, however, knew she would do wonderfully, like she always has in royal duties._

_We spent a few minutes by ourselves getting ready until our interviewer, Tom Bradby, enters the room, greeting us quickly, and congratulating us, before getting down to business._

"_People are obviously very curious about you, so let's start with the obvious. Edward, where did you propose, when, how, and Isabella, what did you say?" Tom asks, starting the interview off with a simple enough question._

"_It was about three weeks ago on holiday in Kenya. We had a little private time away together with some friends and I just decided that it was the right time really. We had been talking about marriage for a while so it wasn't a massively big surprise. I took her up somewhere nice in Kenya and I proposed." I explained, looking toward Bella, who smiled back at me._

"_It was very romantic. There's a true romantic in there." Bella adds with a light laugh._

"_So you said yes, obviously?" Tom jokes, causing Bella to laugh again, and respond with a quick, "Yes! Of course"_

"_And you knew you were going to do this from day one of the holiday or you waited until the end?" he asks, directing the question towards me._

"_I'd been planning it for a while but as every guy out there will know it takes a certain amount of motivation to get yourself going. So I was planning it and then it just felt really right out in Africa. It was beautiful at the time. I just … I had done a little bit of planning to show my romantic side."_

"_Bella, you'd been on holiday a while so did you see this coming, was he getting a bit nervous and jumpy?"_

"_No, not at all because we were out with friends and things so I really didn't expect it all. I thought he might have maybe thought about it, but no. It was a total shock when it came, and very excited." Bella smiles widely, as I watch on proudly at how well she is doing. _

"_And produced a ring there and then?"_

"_Yes" Bella answers, glowing with excitement._

"_Then and there?" he probes. _

"_I did, yes. I had been carrying it around with me in my rucksack for about three weeks before that and I literally would not let it go, everywhere I went I was keeping hold of it because I knew this thing, if it disappeared I would be in a lot of trouble and because I'd planned it, it went fine. You hear a lot of horror stories about proposing and things going horribly wrong - it went really, really well and I was really pleased she said yes." I reply._

"_And it's beautiful." Bella adds, looking down at her sapphire and diamond ring._

"_Yeah if she loses it she's in trouble" I joke._

"_Now it has to be said, you both look incredibly happy and relaxed." Tom says, moving on the interview._

"_We are. We are. We're like sort of ducks, very calm on the surface with little feet going under the water. But uh no, it's been really exciting because we've been talking about it for a long time so for us, it's a real relief and it's really nice to be able to tell everybody." I respond._

"_And you obviously have kept it a secret. So when did you ask Kate's dad and what did he say and what did your respective parents say when you told them?"_

"_Well, I was torn between asking Kate's dad first and then the realisation that he might actually say 'no' dawned upon me. So I thought if I ask Kate first then he can't really say no. So I did it that way round. And I managed to speak to Mike sort of soon after it happened really and then it sort of happened from there."_

"_Bella, what did your mum say?"_

"_Well I didn't really know if my father had told her or not. But it was amazing to tell her and obviously she was over the moon, like any mother would be." She responds._

"_And family is clearly very important for both of you, I know it's a bit of an obvious question but, children, do you want lots of children? You, know see what comes? What's your..?"_

"_I think we'll take it one step at a time. We'll sort of get over the marriage first and then maybe look at the kids. But obviously we want a family so we'll have to start thinking about that." I answer, knowing that Bella and I have already talked about children and we can't wait to start that chapter of our lives."_

"_Now I suppose a lot of people are going to wonder, the first meeting with the families, again, not necessarily your average meeting. Bella what was your first impression of the family?" Tom questions as he turns to Bella._

"_Well I was quite nervous about meeting Edward's mother and father, but they were very, very welcoming, very friendly, so yeah it couldn't have gone easier really for me."_

"_Meeting the grandmother, the Queen, again not like your average meeting with a grandmother, were you nervous about that too?"_

"_I first met her at a family friend's wedding and again it was amongst a lot of other guests and she was very friendly and no it was fine. She was very welcoming" Bella replies honestly. _

_"You clearly are tremendously fond of each other's families and I'm guessing that is going to be a big part of your life going forward. Both your lives." Tom ponders._

"_It definitely will, as you know, Bella's family, Bella's got a very, very close family. And I get on really well with them and I'm very lucky that they've been so supportive. I've felt really a part of the family and I hope that Bella's felt the same with my family."_

"_It's a massive thing you are going into now, you know obviously marriage is a big thing for everyone, but it's in such a public way, excited? A little bit terrified?"_

"_Massively excited, quite happy when the interviews over," I joke, causing Bella to giggle lightly at my side, "but no we are hugely excited and we are looking forward to spending the rest of our times, the rest of our lives together and seeing what the future holds."_

_"It's obviously nerve-wracking, because I don't know what I'm sort of … I don't know the ropes, Edward is obviously used to it, but no I'm willing to learn quickly and work hard." Bella continues with poise._

"_She'll do really well. Very well," I agree, giving her a comforting smile._

"_There are a lot of opportunities obviously within the family, a huge ability to change people's lives for the better; I guess that's something you must have contemplated as well." Tom asks Bella. _

"_Yes, well I really hope I can make a difference, even in the smallest way. I am looking forward to helping as much as I can."_

"_Well thank you very much for talking to us. You look as I said at the start, very relaxed, very happy. Good luck." Tom finishes, giving us both a smile, as Bella and I both thank him before he leaves._

_Once we are alone again Bella lets out a small sigh of relief at her first interview being over._

"_You did so good, sweetheart, so good." I reassure her, leaning in to give her a lingering kiss._

"Like I said earlier, if our child is anything like you, he or she will be fine when it comes to their duties." I soothe Bella, as her contraction slowly starts to fade.

"Do you really think so?"

"I know so."

"Umm…. That helped… you took my mind off of the pain." Bella tells me, as she grabs my hand giving it a squeeze.

"Well, I will be here, by your side, and I have plenty more memories that we can look back on together to get you through this." I promise her.

"That would be lovely." Bella says, as a nurse enters the room again.

"How are you feeling Isabella?" she asks, coming up to her side and checking the multiple monitors.

"Okay at the moment, but the contractions are definitely getting worse," Bella answers.

"Well, let me just check to see how far you have progress, okay?" she asked, which Bella responded to with a nod.

I quickly occupied myself, by looking out the window to see the large crowd of press below that have been awaiting any sort of news about our baby being born, as I give Bella some privacy during assessment.

"You can look now" Bella laughs, making me turn around.

"You are progressing well, Isabella. It won't be long now. I will come check on you in a little bit, but don't hesitate to call if you need me."

"Thank you" I answer as she exits the room.

"Not long now" Bella says, closing her eyes as she leans her head back.

"Good… because I can't wait to meet our little prince or princess"

"Uhh… I think I'm having another contraction. Aggh…"

"Need another story?"

"Ahh… yes-s…"

"Well how about I tell you about the best day of my life, other than today that is."

"Ahh… Ohh…Our Wedding day?"

"Of course, our Wedding day."

**BPOV**

"_Bella? Are you ready, honey?" My dad, Charlie, asks as he rocks little on the door._

_I let out a deep breath, both nerves and excitement coursing through my body, as several people buzz around me making final adjustments to my dress, hair and make-up._

"_Just about dad," I call back, just as Sarah Burton, the designer of my Alexander McQueen dress, nods at me with a smile, "You can come in."_

_I heard the door creak slowly open behind me, as my dad entered and saw me for the first time._

"_Oh Bella, you look so beautiful," My dad whispered, his eyes welling up slightly at the sight of me in my wedding dress, "You look the part today darling… a true Princess in every sense of the word."_

"_Oh Dad…" I sighed softly, tears now forming in my own eyes, "Stop… my make-up will run."_

"_Oh well we can't have that!" he joked, sniffling as he composed himself._

"_No we can't! I've been getting ready for hours!"_

"_Well, your Prince is waiting. We must be on our way, sweetheart."_

"_Okay, let's go." I say, causing everyone to franticly start doing last minute jobs around us, like fixing my make-up and checking my veil, before we make our way out of the hotel. _

_We soon reach the entrance of the hotel, where my dad stops me briefly, "Are you sure you are ready?" he asks. I nod excitedly in return, a broad smile appearing on my face. _

"_Okay… well… just be prepared, it's a little crazy out there."_

_My excitement then turns to nerves, as a try to anticipate what the streets of London will be like when I walk out these doors. _

_I keep my head down as we exit the hotel, I hear the loud cheers from the crowd and butterflies erupt in my stomach, but I try and concentrate on the task of getting into the Rolls Royce gracefully and making sure my dress is not too creased before turning my attention to them. I can't stop a wide smile from appearing on my face once again as I see the crowds of people, of all ages and nationalities, lining this single street in London._

_The car soon pulls away, starting the journey to Westminster Abbey, and the last journey I will take as a normal girl from Bucklebury before becoming an official member of the Royal Family, as The Duchess of Cambridge. _

_My excitement takes over, as we make our way to the Abbey; as with every corner we turn the crowds just keep getting bigger. I can hear their joyful cheers and best wishes as I pass, and all I can do is soak in as much as I physically can, hoping I will never forget this feeling. I smile brightly and wave out the windows of my car as we pass the masses and masses of people and flurries of Union Jacks being waved at my dad and me. I even encourage him to wave along with me, which I know he secretly loves. _

_The journey is over far too quickly for my liking, but it quickly dawns on me that I am only minutes away from seeing Edward, and to us becoming man and wife. I suddenly can't wait to get out of the car after that thought. _

_My dad takes in a shaky breath, and gives me one last encouraging glance, before he steps out of the car and extends a hand to help me out also. I wave happily to the crowds who seem to get even louder as we walk slowly up the steps to the entrance of the Abbey. _

_We have a few minutes at the back of the Abbey, arranging the bridesmaid, flower girls and pageboys, and Sarah also meets me there to do some final adjustments of my dress before I walk down the aisle. I squeeze my dad's hand tightly as the choir start to sing and fill the Cathedral with beautiful music that makes me well up after the first few notes. _

_This is it. This is the moment my life will change forever. _

_And I can't wait._

_My dad has to literally grip my hand to stop me from running down the aisle towards Edward. _

_The slow and steady walk is a blur, because all I want to do is get to Edward. I don't pay much attention to all the guests I pass as I walk by, or to the cameras that are capturing these moments to broadcast across the whole world to billions of people. My eyes are fully focused in front of me, impatiently seeking out Edward. _

_When I do finally get a glimpse of him, all I see is the back of his unruly brown hair that has been combed neatly to the side for the occasion. He had told me before that he was going to wait until I was by his side to see how beautiful I was in my wedding dress for the first time, but I see Emmett teasingly whisper something to him that makes him turn around immediately. His emerald orbs meeting my chocolate brown eyes in an instant, and seconds later a wide crooked smile is spread on his face, which I know mine is mirroring. _

_As soon as we are within touching distance of each other, Edward reaches out for my hand which I grab for quickly, needing physical contact with him. _

"_You look beautiful" Edward whispers to me, as I reach his side, making me giggle and blush a light shade of pink. _

"_Thank you." I whisper back, smiling up at him before starting the ceremony that will change our lives forever._

"Argh… Ohh… ummm…"

"Has that contraction finished, love?" Edward asked softly, brushing some sweaty hair from my forehead.

"Yes, but they are definitely getting stronger, and closer together." I reply softly, closing my eyes, so I can relax for a few minutes before the next contraction comes along.

"You are right, Your Royal Highness, contractions are coming faster now. It won't be long now." Marcus assured us, as he checked my medical chart.

"Well, I cannot wait to meet him." I sighed, rubbing me rounded stomach gently.

"I know love, neither can I. And it seems neither can everybody else." Edward joked as he peeked through the blinds of the hospital window out onto the street below.

"Is there still people out there?" I ask tiredly.

"Oh, Of course there is! There looks to be more, love!" He replied.

"Just like the announcement?"

"More! Definitely more!"

"Oh. Ohh…. Ahh…. Here comes another one Edward!" I wince as the contraction starts, reaching out for Edwards hand.

**EPOV**

"_Are you ready, love?" I asked, handing over the last of Bella's bags to our security. _

"_Umm… As I will ever be" Bella responded, pulling on a black blazer over her white polka dot dress. _

"_Are you feeling okay?" _

"_Yes Edward, I feel much better than I did a few days ago, I assure you. And I got the all clear from Dr Setchell, so I am okay. And to be honest, I'm just ready to go home." Bella sighed, pulling me in for a hug. _

_Bella was admitted to hospital a few days ago with acute morning sickness. She had been suffering terribly for a few days before, and it had gotten so bad that every time Bella ate, it just wouldn't stay down. Bella felt awful and was worried sick about the baby, especially as we hadn't gotten past the 12 week mark yet, so demanded to go to the hospital to make sure the baby was healthy. I was also worried for Bella's health, so was relieved to have her taken care of for a few days. _

_We had only found out Bella was pregnant a few weeks before and were ecstatic about the news. We had always talked about having children and I just knew Bella would be the best mother. She had been so excited and cute when she told me we were going to have a baby, I will never forget it. _

_We had only been back a few weeks after our Asian and Pacific Tour and had just arrived home from working a shift at the RAF base. I had only just walked through the door when Bella came running out of the kitchen as full speed and launched herself into my arms. She had a huge smile on her face and was glowing, but at that moment I didn't have a clue. She then dragged me into the dinner room, where my favourite home cooked meal sat ready for me on a nicely set table. I didn't even notice as I tucked into my meal that Bella hardly touched her because she was so excited. We just talked away about our days, and it was only when I had finished that she jumped up and grabbed a present from the other room, handing it to me with another big smile. I was excited to open it and once I had my smile matched Bella's. The present was a white baby grows, with the words 'My Daddy is the Future King!' on it. _

_It was perfect. _

_And the rest of the night was spent sitting on the sofa, basking in the news that we were going to be parents privately. _

_Now, due to Bella's medical condition, we were forced to announce the pregnancy before we had liked to. We wanted to keep it private at least until the 12__th__ week, if not longer. We liked our private life to stay private but being such a high profile couple made that hard, especially when Bella was admitted into hospital. __So a few days I released a statement announcing that we were expecting, and now Bella is about to face the sea of press that have been camping outside for the last 3 days, waiting to catch a glimpse of my wife and her barely there bump. _

"_Okay, let's go love." I say, reaching for Bella hand. _

_We say goodbye to all the staff that have been taking care of Bella and the baby, thanking them all one by one for everything they have done. Bella was finally given a beautiful bouquet of flowers, which she always loves being given, that she clutched in her free hand, her other laced with mine. _

"_Here we go…" Bella whispers, squeezing my hand tightly, as we make our way out the doors of the hospital, onto the front steps. _

_The lights are blinding. They always are. But Bella has gotten used to it now and handles it like a pro. _

_A reporter shouts out to Bella, asking if she is feeling better, to which Bella smiles and nods, before we head to the car that will take us to Kensington Palace. _

_Once in the car, Bella physically relaxes, letting out a small sigh. _

"_That was your first time in front of the press, little one, and it won't be your last." Bella says softly, patting her belly as I lean over and kiss her softly._

**BPOV**

"Okay, this is it Your Royal Highness… The baby's coming; I need you to start pushing" Dr Setchell says, looking up at me from where he stands at the bottom of the bed.

"Bella… please… Oh God…." I cry, as another contraction starts.

"Its okay love, come on, you can do this. You are so strong. Just a little longer and that's it, the baby will be here." Edward shushes reassuringly, one of his hands holding mine, the other stroking my hair, as I huff and breathe through the contraction.

"I can't Edward… I can't… I'm so tired."

"I know love. But just think we will get to meet our baby really soon. Just a little more."

"Aggh… okay… you're right…"

"Okay, on the next contraction you need to push, Your Roy- umm… Bella" Dr Setchell says.

"Okay…"

"Here we go… Push!" Dr Setchell says, as my stomach tightens with a new contraction.

"Arggggghhhhh…..oww… oww…" I groan, as I push with all my might, holding tightly onto Edward hand.

"That's it! Keep going love, you are doing so well" he encourages.

"Ahhhhh…."

"Okay, that's it. You've delivered the head. On the next push Bella, you will have your baby."

"He, or She, is nearly here love." Edward whispers, his eyes meeting mine showing nothing but love in those emerald green orbs.

"Okay… I'm ready… I love you." I say to him softly.

"I love you too." He smiles.

"Here's the next contraction" a nurse announces.

And that was it. I pushed with all the strength I had left. Edward holding my hand the whole time, by my side as our baby was born.

And I have never heard such a beautiful sound as its first cry. It made me cry.

"Congratulation, Duke and Duchess, you have a beautiful baby boy!" Dr Setchell proclaimed happily, handing our boy off too one of the nurses to check over.

"A boy, love. We have a baby boy. I am so proud of you. Thank you Bella, thank you so much." Edward said, grabbing my face softly between his hands and kissing me.

"Our baby boy, Edward. I'm so happy. I love you." I wept, as the pregnancy hormones and tiredness taking over me finally.

"I love you both, so much" Edward replied, placing a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"Baby wants to meet Mum and Dad" our nurse, says to us, as she hands Bella a small bundle.

Bella's face softens instantly as she holds our baby for the first time, cooing softly to him as she stokes his cute chubby hand that appears from the bundle.

"I'm your Mum and I love you so much," Bella says softly to him, "And this is your Dad. You are just as handsome as he is" she finishes, smiling softly down at him.

"Hey little man you kept everyone waiting buddy. There are a lot of people that want to see you. But your mum and I are so happy to have you here, with us. Our perfect little family" I whisper to him, hugging Bella close to my side.

**EPOV**

"Are you ready, love?" I ask Bella, as she smooth down her blue dress in the mirror.

"Just about." She sighed.

"You look gorgeous love."

"You have to say that" she replied, with a small giggle.

"I don't. It's true though. Don't you think, little man? Mums pretty right?" I ask our baby boy, who I hold securely in my arms, bouncing him slightly.

"Why thank you Edward…and thank you George. Now pass him to me. Mum wants a cuddle." Bella says, holding out her arms.

Bella was a natural mother; in just the three days since George was born she has shown that.

"There's my little Prince George Alexander Louis. Are you ready you meet the world?" Bella asks little George, who is wrapped in a white blanket, bouncing him lightly in her arms.

"He was born ready" I joke, making Bella laugh, "Let's go then."

And with that, Bella and I head outside to introduce to the world, the third in line to the throne, Our Baby George.

**The End.**

* * *

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**Check out the outfits on my profile. **

**Reviews?**


End file.
